


Pas de deux

by Astray



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Canon Compliant - aside from the slash, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mercutio has cold hands, Poetry, Rated for safety, The Author Regrets Nothing, They love each other, Tybalt is forever angry, Tybalt/Mercutio is my OTP, but they need each other, heck, not explicit at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one pushes, the other shoves. Sometimes, they meet halfway. They complete one another, need each other. Violence is part of who they are, what they are - no one but them would ever know that feelings can still grow under apparent rage and hatred. Them, Tybalt Capulet and Mercutio della Scala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



Your hands around my neck, you could kill me.  
 _A knife pressed to my neck, give me no choice._  
It is only lust –  
 _-A thirst I cannot quench._  
A fire I cannot put out.  
 _Hold me – break me into pieces._  
Your sharp words – they tear me apart.  
 _Kiss me again – I don’t want to speak._  
Silence – I have to taste you.  
 _Your hatred is bitter- your love is sour._  
Your words deadly poison on your tongue.  
 _Yet I want it for all it’s worth – burn me._  
A poison I yet crave – kill me some more.  
 _Your skin is so hot – how can you be so cold?_  
Your hands burn with ice – touch me again.  
 _I am so close, must you torture me still?_  
Must you be my downfall – into a void fall.  
 _Tybalt._  
Mercutio.  
 _Don’t you leave me yet._  
Never – I will not.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept the Italian name for Mercutio, because: 1. that name is actually so much more awesome than Escalus; 2. that was the original, or so I read. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. (I know that poetry is always a bit of a gamble as far as fanfics are concerned, but I had to.) Thank you for bearing with me!


End file.
